


i'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

by ackermanx



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Gen, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: goretober day 7: stab





	i'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

**Author's Note:**

> god i hate this Literal Snake so much but it's vaguely fun writing him

_Oh,_ he thinks. He hadn't expected it to hurt this much.

 

Then again, Shintaro would be a fool to expect anything involving Kuroha to be painless.

 

Even so, it's hard to stop thinking about the fact that _oh, there's a knife in his body_ and bring himself to actually look Kuroha in the eyes; it's hard to stop thinking about the feeling of metal among his guts and stop disassociating -

 

But he's sure Kuroha already knows, judging by the blood-red smile that only splits his face further in two.

 

He takes one hand off of the knife handle, only to tilt Shintaro's face up, lean in, and whisper "does it feel good yet? Knowing you've failed yet again?"

 

Shintaro spits in his face, unable to find the strength to form any coherent words.

 

Kuroha throws his head back and _laughs_ , the audacity of him. "Oh, it took so much planning and effort to get this exactly the way I wanted it. I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself!"

 

Continuing to laugh, he takes a few more steps back and spreads his arms wide. Shintaro follows his movements involuntarily - then winces and has to focus back on the ground because he can't stand the sight of Momo's and Kido's and Kano's and Seto's too-limp bodies.

 

Shintaro thinks he can still hear Kuroha blathering on (though his voice sounds fainter now, a worrying thought), so he grits his teeth, lifts his head, and narrows his eyes at Kuroha with as much strength behind his gaze as he can muster.

 

"Not enjoying the festivities?" Kuroha pouts. "A shame, I was going to ask you to join in. But this can't be helped, I suppose."

 

He walks back to Shintaro, grabs the knife handle, and _revels_ in the way that the other boy has to try _so hard_ to refrain from crying out that the strain shows on his face when Kuroha twists the knife sharply before sliding it out.

 

The last thing that Shintaro notices before he blacks out are Kuroha's smile and "I'm looking forward to meeting you again, dear Shintaro."


End file.
